Fatherhood
by Aspiring Artist14
Summary: Fluff one-shots of the guys experiancing fatherhood, and how each reacts differently. No pairings, just the brothers and their firstborn.
1. Mikey

**So these are just short fluff stories about how each guy would react to fatherhood. I've picked the names myself and each is just how I think they would react to their baby. **

**Mikey is first, cause, well... just cause. Maybe I feel like he would be the first to be a father, as ironic as that is. I have a feeling he'd be a little hesitant and unsure of himself. Like he couldn't really believe he was a father. Some parts, like the teeth and the laugh, may be unrealistic, but they're needed! **

**It'll just be four chapters, one for each brother. Unless you guys decided you'd like to know a bit more about these kiddos. If so, review and let me know!**

**I'll update with the others asap.**

**I don't own TMNT. Just the babies.**

* * *

**Mikey**

She had his freckles. Michelangelo's uneasiness quickly drained out of him at the sight of the newborn's familiar facial markings; they were identical to the ones he saw every time he looked in a mirror. He couldn't believe it; the tiny turtle's head fit perfectly in his hand, her miniature body only as long as his forearm. Mikey wanted her to speak, to show him some other sign that she was, in fact, his child. Not too much to ask from a day-old baby, right?

Mikey already questioned his abilities as a father. Hamato Michelangelo: the baby of four, goofball and prankster, the forever child. How realistic was it to think he would be able to handle fatherhood? He shifted the baby in his arms so he could gaze down at her face more closely, still looking for some sort of sign that this perfect, tiny bundle was indeed his daughter. He didn't know what exactly he expected to happen, but he needed something. Something small, just to convince him.

He couldn't even bring himself to name the baby. How could you name something with no personality, no show of individuality? Sure, he could name almost anything, but this was different. This was extremely important. Names carried legacies, promises, expectations. Could he really be trusted with such a huge responsibility as naming a child?

Caught up in his indecision and worry, Mikey almost didn't notice the baby yawn. He panicked. Had he jolted her awake? Were they supposed to be awake this early in their life? Mike didn't know the first thing about babies. Did they start out already able to hear and see and taste? Or was that puppies and kittens… Well weren't they a lot like humans? Did the turtle DNA have any effect on how she would develop? _I should've asked Donnie all these questions. How could I be so unprepared? I've had 9 months to get ready for this very moment!_

The baby was now fully awake. Her eyes matched her Uncle Leo's; the deep sapphire irises were only a couple shades off of Mikey's. They were huge, like every other baby's. Michelangelo wondered if she would grow out of them or if they would stay wide and round, like his. Her plastron looked so soft. He risked a touch; surely it couldn't be as tough as his own. As his finger met her body he heard a quiet noise, like a hiccup. Twisting his head, he craned his neck to see if anyone or anything had snuck up behind him in his distraction.

Mikey and the child were sitting in the infirmary (now turned nursery) adjacent of Donnie's lab. He had left his family in the kitchen eating their meal, and he didn't expect any of them to be finished just yet. Mikey had planned it this way; he wanted some time alone with the newborn.

Convinced he had imagined the sound, Mikey turned his attention back to the tiny turtle. To his amazement she had her mouth open in a smile, showing off her impressive, although small, collection of teeth. There was the noise again. But this time, Mikey found the source. As he caressed the baby's plastron, she giggled. She was ticklish. And her giggle grew louder the more he stroked her belly; into a full, gleeful laugh that shook her tiny body.

Mikey couldn't help but laugh with her; she had a laugh that caused others to join in.

Other than the high pitch, it sounded exactly like her father's.

_My baby girl._

**3 years**

"Watch Daddy, Daphne. Watch the twirly sticks!"

Mikey sat cross-legged in front of his little girl, trying to stop her crying. Usually all it took was a spin of his nunchaku and Daph would calm down, mesmerized by her father's weapons. But no such luck today. She had asked sweetly for a lollipop, but Grandfather Splinter refused to give her one, saying he didn't want her spoiling her dinner. He promised to let her have it as a treat afterward.

But Daphne wasn't going to have any of that. Her least favorite word was "no", and whenever she heard it she immediately broke down. For this particular tantrum, Daphne decided to throw herself onto the ground, plastron first, and pound her tiny fists in defiance. Hearing her cries, Mikey had rushed from the dojo, shouting "Daddy to the rescue!"

_Hmm_. If ancient weaponry wouldn't calm his princess, what could? Sitting back on his heels, Mikey racked his brain for the answer. _Ah ha! Got it. _

Mikey ran for the punching bag. In a sing-song voice, he called to his brother. "Uncle Raph, Daphne needs your he-lp!" Before Raphael could protest, Mikey had him by the arm and was pulling him back to the Pit. Uncle Raph wasn't too happy.

"Mikey, what the-"

"Shhh. Sit here." Mikey plopped his brother down in front of his daughter, in the same position as he had occupied just moments before. Calling to the tot, he reached from behind his brother and pulled Raph's face into a silly grin.

That got her attention. Daphne looked up, tears still streaming down her face. Her red-masked uncle sat in front of her, his eyes narrowed in anger but his mouth set in an unnatural smile. Then, his faced changed. One of his eyes slanted upward, and his bottom lip jutted out. Daphne sat up, clapping her small hands together at the sight of her usually angry uncle looking so funny. Mikey pinched Raph's cheeks together, making his lips purse together like a fish.

He whispered, "Say 'squishy'".

Raph let out an agitated huff of breath. He considered his small niece, who watched him with wide blue eyes, anticipating her Uncle's next move.

"Squishy."

Father and daughter both collapsed onto their shells in laughter. Even Uncle Raph had to chuckle at the sight; the almost identical turtles rolling around on their shells in a fit of laughter. When the goofballs finally controlled themselves, the smaller of the two found herself stuck on her back. Her father saw her struggle and reached over, gently bringing her into his arms. Daphne sighed in contentment and wrapped her tiny arms around her Daddy's neck.

Light blue eyes met sapphire ones, and Mikey kissed his little girl's forehead, happy she wasn't crying anymore. Bringing her closer, he whispered in Daph's ear.

"Let's go get you that lollipop, huh?"

* * *

**If you don't understand how they could have found that so funny, squish your cheeks together with your fingers and try to say "squishy". It's pretty hilarious. **

**Raph definitely has a soft spot for the little ones. Why else would he agree to help Mikey out?**


	2. Raphael

**Raph's got a soft shell for his little girl. Yeah, I decided Mikey and Raph would have girls and Leo and Donnie got boys. Just made sense somehow. **

**But it's obvious the tough guy would let his guard down for his little girl. She definitely changed him.**

**I don't own TMNT, just Bellona and Daphne.**

**Don and Leo are next!**

* * *

**Raphael**

Raph just couldn't wait any longer. Why did this birthing stuff have to take so long? He had to distract himself. Walking over to the punching bag, he assumed a fighting stance and let out a deep breath.

_POP_. _When can I see her?_

_POP. She better not be whiny._

_POP. Bet she won't even cry. Tough, like her dad. _

_POP. What am I gunna name the little thing?_

_Riiiip._

Raph's eyes flew open. _Crud. _Another heavy bag, split under the pressure of Raph's emotional punches.

_Now what am I suppose t' do._

Luckily, he didn't have to find another outlet for his worry. Leonardo approached his expectant brother, "Raph. You better come in here."

Turning, Raphael didn't even have to glance at Leo's face to know what he meant. His voice told him enough.

He almost broke the door to the "nursery" down; he was in that much of a hurry. Donnie stopped him before he had the chance.

"Raph, I just want to warm you, we had a bit of a scare with her delivery. Her esophagus wouldn't open at first and she couldn't breathe. I finally opened it, but she's a bit fragile. She didn't cry, which usually isn't a good sign. Just be careful."

Raph's temper, anxiety, and patience were up. "Lemme see my kid, Don."

His brother led him into the room. There, wrapped up and wide-eyed, lay a tiny baby turtle. Raphael slowed his steps and just watched as his brothers interacted with the baby for the first time.

Mikey wiggled his fingers in the little one's face, cooing at her. Donnie checked her heartbeat, making sure she was healthy and normal. The baby must have gotten fed up with her Uncle's constantly wiggling fingers, because she grabbed one with both of her own hands and scrunched her "eyebrows" together, attempting to bite the tip of Mikey's finger.

Mikey laughed and turned his attention to Raphael. "She's definitely your kid, Raph."

Raph smirked at his newborn daughter's attitude. Stepping closer, he lifted her into his arms, nuzzling his face close to hers. Reaching out, the mischievous baby caught the middle of her father's mask in her tiny fist. Raph pulled back, not realizing his daughter had a hold of the mask. When it had stretched from his face, the girl opened her fist, letting the mask snap back into the bigger turtle's face.

Confused, Raph blinked a couple times to clear his head and vision. When he opened his eyes again, the baby in his arms seemed to be smirking. Her big green eyes narrowed; one side of her mouth upturned with an air of confidence.

Raphael threw his head back and laughed at the sight. His daughter was the spitting image of her father.

Returning the smirk, he complimented his child. "Feisty lil' bugger, ain't ya?"

Raph's brothers looked on in awe. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Again, Raphael cuddled his baby close. "I got the perfect name for ya."

Two pairs of green eyes gazed into each other. "Welcome t' the world, lil' Bellona."

**5 years**

"Bell! Come back 'ere, missy."

Shrieking with delight, Bellona took off around the couch, just out of her father's reach. Too bad her father was also a trained ninja. He intercepted her from the air, grabbing her around the middle and rolling onto the ground, tucking his daughter into his plastron to shield her from the impact.

Raph somersaulted into a sitting position, leaning back on his forearms and laughing along with the little girl lying on his plastron. Bell slid off her father, making sure her feet touched the ground before she let herself down. As soon as she hit the ground, she moved to her father's thigh and took a fighting stance. Narrowing her eyes, her fists made contact with solid muscle. A bit angry about being caught so easily, she intensified the blows, putting all the power she could muster behind them.

"Bell. Bella. Bellona!" Raphael raised his voice at his feisty daughter. Avoiding eye contact, she dropped her fists to her sides.

"Baby, ya gotta calm down. It was jus' a game. For fun." This time, his voice was just above a whisper, soft and caring.

"Dada, I wanna fight. An Uncie Leo says 'A pow-ful ninja al-way trains'. Me gotta train." She pointed to herself, poking her small plastron with an equally tiny digit.

Raphael sat up, bringing his little girl into his lap. She accepted his gesture, hugging his forearm to her plastron. "Don't ya go training crazy like yer Uncle Leo. It might work for him, but yer still learnin'. All I wanted to do when I were yer age was fight, too. But I had yer Uncle Mikey ter beat up on." Bellona laughed at the thought, and because her dad tickled her under the chin. "You've only started Bell baby, don' worry. Grandpa Splinter and Uncle Leo will have ya trainin' nigh' and day soon."

Bellona smiled at the thought. She couldn't wait.

Raphael saw his daughter's dreamy gaze and worried to himself. _I hope she don' get too obsessed, like Leo. _Then and there, he made sure his daughter would have a good balance of training and fun. Starting right now.

He dropped his voice to a whisper, egging his daughter on. "I wonder what yer cousin Daphne is up to… She migh' need a wrestlin' partner." She looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Bellona wasn't allowed to attack her older cousin. She pinned her down too easy.

Her dad winked at her, jutting his chin out toward the other young turtle who was peacefully drawing with crayons.

Bell pushed herself up on her father's arm, planting a small kiss on his cheek. Then she bared her teeth and growled, running for her unsuspecting cousin.

* * *

**Raph, always the instigator. Old habits die hard, I guess. I gave Bell a bit of Leo's determination and drive along with her own Father's fire for a fight. Scary mix, huh?**


	3. Donatello

**Sorry, this one took a bit longer due to research. **

**If you're confused about who the mothers are and why their names are never mentioned, it's because I didn't create them. These stories are only about the guys and the kids. I refer to the sisters-in-law (Who I imagine to be Mikey's, Raph's, and Leo's wives) and Donnie's wife in this one, but I don't have a name to go with any of them and I don't plan to put them in the story.**

**I've always thought of the other side of being a genius: the history/language side. I want Donnie's son to have that. I kind of modeled him after Leonardo Da Vinci, cause I love him! The whole "mad genius" thing. He has tons of potential and can be good at everything and anything, he just chooses not to focus his energy on the things his family thinks he should. Using the 10 month and 2 year tid bits were my attempts of showcasing the boy's talents and genius. **

**I left the translations at the bottom, but if you're confused while reading, you can refer to them. **

**I don't own TMNT. Just Daphne, Bellona, and Amadeus.**

* * *

**Donatello**

Donatello was nervous. He wouldn't admit or show it, but the thought of delivering his own child frightened him. This was different than playing "Doctor Donnie" to his brothers when they got injured; different even than delivering Daphne and Bellona. They weren't his children. Of course, he cared about them more than anything in the world, but still their births couldn't compare to his son's.

He had known the child's gender since the end of the 5th month of pregnancy. And, of course, he had names prepared for either a boy or girl. Donnie was quite happy when he learnt his firstborn would be a boy; they needed a little guy around after two consecutive female babies. The name he chose destined his son for a life of intelligence (at least in Donnie's mind); Amadeus.

Secretly, Donnie had also chosen the name merely because he loved the way it sounded when he said it.

Donnie researched, planned, and prepared for Amadeus. Nothing could happen that he hadn't read about or studied. Don was ready for anything and everything fatherhood could throw at him.

But now that the moment had come, he froze up. Over and over again he replayed the thought of his son's arrival in his mind, but each scenario just got worse. The baby wasn't his; his heart wouldn't work; he was blind; he didn't accept Donnie as his father; he was dead.

His sisters-in-law called him back from his thoughts. Amadeus was on his way. _Now_.

Donnie didn't have time to think. He did something he only did while fighting; Don shut his brain off and let his body slip into auto-pilot.

Soon enough, Donatello held his son in his arms. The baby wailed loudly and fussed his legs, kicking out.

"Shhh, Amadeus. Shhh, my son." Amadeus opened his eyes at the sound of his father's voice. Master Splinter would be very pleased; the combination of Donnie's and (his wife's) brown eyes complemented each other in their son's eyes. Amadeus's reddish-brown irises roamed the room, trying to take in every single person and object that occupied it. The baby's wide eyes held a deep curiosity; he ceased his crying to better observe his surroundings.

Donatello placed a soft kiss on his son's beak. The child's eyes crossed as Donnie leaned in, trying to keep his father in his line of vision, not wanting to miss a single moment of inspecting. Donnie chuckled at his son's unwavering thirst for knowledge.

Donnie held the tail-end of his mask in front of the baby's face. Amadeus's eyes widened in wonder and he reached out to touch the fabric.

* * *

Amadeus didn't close his eyes for the rest of the day. He seemed tired, but his desire to take in this new world won out over the exhaustion. Donatello tried everything; feeding him, rocking him, you name it. Don tried it. Finally, the rocking seemed to work. Little Amadeus's eyes fluttered shut. Overjoyed, Donnie moved to lay him down for the night. But as soon as the little turtle touched his bed, his eyes shot open again.

Desperate, Donnie racked his brain for anything that could ease his son to sleep. He found himself signing Splinter's old Japanese Lullaby.

_Surīpu shizumeru seishin  
Surīpu naosu musha  
Yasumeru Yūsha  
Sejin Kitai suru  
Yasumeru Yōji  
Sejin Kitai suru_

Amadeus fell fast asleep.

**10 Months**

Amadeus pointed at his Uncles and asked, "Why?" It was his first word.

**2 Years**

Donatello and Mikey came home from patrol and found Amadeus asleep on the ground in Donnie's lab, his fingers covered in paint. He had painted two pictures: Leonardo Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man in the image of his Grandfather Splinter, and a music scale of the notes to the lullaby Donatello sang to him each night.

**7 Years**

"Amadeus!" Donatello waited for a reply. "_Botchan!"_

Growing impatient, Donatello opened his son's door without permission.

A new painting graced the already covered walls; the musings of a mad man plastered all over the ceiling in different languages. But Donnie's son was gone.

Trudging through the mountains of rumpled up paper, Donatello made his way to the young genius's cluttered desk. On top of a pile of assorted acrylic paints lay a note written in Amadeus's favorite languages.

_Non enim sperant me  
Non faciam exercebuntur hodie  
Che cosa fare per cena  
Fa niente non sarò a casa per esso  
Watashinokazoku wa, o taisetsu ni ninjutsu o no ue ni chishiki  
Watashi wa chishikidesu_

Donatello sighed. He didn't know how to control his son. He hadn't been attending daily training, making Splinter and Leonardo very angry. Donnie had a feeling his absence was due to the boy's never-ending quest for answers.

The knowledge Amadeus possessed couldn't compare to his own; while Donnie wanted to know _how, _Amadeus searched for the _why. _Donatello studied complex equations and scientific theories, developing technology and improving medicine. His son obsessed over brushstrokes of the Renaissance artists, studied ancient cultures and their development, learnt a new language every day, and composed songs he heard in his dreams.

Sure, Deaus understood physics, mathematics and science perfectly. But none of the subjects interested him. Neither did his ninjutsu training, it seemed. And it was a shame, because to be perfectly honest, Amadeus was the most skilled swordsman in the entire Hamato clan. Fighting with just one katana, he could rival his Uncle Leo at just seven years old.

Imagine what he would be capable of if he actually showed up to training.

Donatello grabbed his _bō_ and vaulted over the turnstiles. He knew exactly where his son would be.

Ten minutes later, Donatello reached the roof of the New York Public Library. Sure enough, he found his son curled up inside the largest vent, reading about Greek Mythology.

Amadeus didn't even look up. "Hello, _Otōsan_."

Donnie knew better than to be angry with his son. Amadeus just shut down when someone was angry at him, and blocked out every word they said. "_Dōshite_, _Botchan_? Your Uncle and Master Splinter expect you to train. Why do you continue to disrespect them?"

"I don't mean any disrespect, _pater_. I've just been worried… researching… I can't find an answer to something. It's been bugging me. I'm having… nightmares." His son whispered the last word in shame. Donatello motioned for his son to scoot over so he could join him inside the vent.

"Do you want to talk about them, _Kashikoi_?" Deaus shook his head no. "Are the nightmares confusing you?"

"No. I know exactly what they are about. I just want to know _why_." Suddenly, Amadeus seemed to decide explaining to his father would help him. Looking up with wide amber eyes, he rushed into a ramble. "I dream of water. Of drowning. It scares me. I know I'm afraid of it, I understand that I have what is called _aquaphobia_. But what I can't figure out is _why_. No matter how much I meditate or research I still can't…"

"_Botchan, _calm down. I'm afraid, for once, you can't answer that question. Fear is irrational. It can't be explained, really. No one knows why a person feels fear toward something. It can be developed through a traumatic experience that sends the brain into shock, but that doesn't explain why it happens." He chuckled at his son's look of disbelief. "But you can overcome fear, _Kashikoi._"

For once, Amadeus didn't argue back. Instead, he laid his head on his father's shoulder, allowing Donnie to wrap him up in a one-armed embrace.

Amadeus asked his father something he hadn't asked in years.

"Will you teach me how, _Otōsan_?"

* * *

**Translations-**

**The lullaby:**

**_Sleep calms the mind  
Sleep heals the warrior  
Rest now, brave one  
The world waits  
Rest now, little one  
The world waits_**

** Amadeus's note:**

**_Do not look for me (in Latin)  
I will not train today (in Latin)  
What's for dinner? (In Italian)  
Nevermind, I won't be home for it (In Italian)  
My family values Ninjutsu over knowledge (In Japanese)  
I am knowledge (In Japanese)_**

**_Botchan: _****Son**

**_Otōsan_****: Father (Japanese)**

**_Pater_****: Father (Latin)**

**_Dōshite: _****Why?**

**_Kashikoi: _****Wise**


	4. Leonardo

**Leo's turn! There's a surprising twist to this one... I like it a lot. I still find it funny that he's the last to be a father, hehe. I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll save explanations for the end!**

**I don't own TMNT, just the kids. **

* * *

**Leonardo**

Leonardo experienced déjà vu all the time. It was a side effect of constant meditation. But sitting on the couch waiting for a baby to arrive was becoming an all-too familiar feeling.

8 months ago, he experienced the anticipation for the first time when Daphne arrived. Only 3 months after that, Raph became a father. And three weeks ago, Doctor Donnie delivered his own son, Amadeus. Leo's son wasn't due for another couple of weeks, but according to Donnie the unborn turtle had grown too big and was coming early. To back up his report, (Leo's wife) went into labor a few hours later.

Now it was Leo's turn to experience the anxiousness of a first-time expectant father.

Hours went by. Leo meditated, drank calming tea, ran through his katas, and repeated. A thought in the back of his mind kept nagging him. _Donnie said he was too big. Unnaturally big. But why would he be born prematurely if he was big? Weren't preemies usually too small?_

Leo wondered aloud, "There must be something else going on."

Donnie answered from the door of his lab, almost scaring Leo out of his shell. "As usual, you're right. I think you're gonna be surprised as to what that 'something' is, though." Donatello waved his brother in and walked back to the nursery without looking to see if he followed.

Leo's mind didn't even explore the possibilities that Donnie's statement created. He just followed closely behind his younger, taller brother.

Once inside the nursery, Leonardo almost ran into his father, whose back was toward him. Clearly, Splinter was busy with whatever he was holding. Then Master Splinter turned.

Leonardo forgot how to breathe.

In the old rat's arms were two turtles, one boy and one girl. The boy was much larger, even larger than Amadeus. The girl was tiny, so tiny that Splinter could balance her shell in the palm of his hand.

_Twins?_

Donnie's gap tooth grin was bigger than Leo had ever seen it. "So, big guy, is this enough of a shock, or can I show you the third one that's behind my back?"

Leonardo whipped around to his brother, his green face looking eerily white.

Donnie really laughed now. "Nah, Leo, I'm kidding. You've only got two."

Seething with anger, Leo snapped at his brother. "Only?! Donatello this is… this is a big deal! How did you not see…"

"The girl? The boy had her all wrapped up into his plastron. You'd think they were conjoined by how closely he was holding her. So imagine the surprise I got when he slipped out with his sister in his arms."

Leonardo shook his head in wonder at his son's inbred protectiveness. "Did he hurt her? She's _tiny _Don. How did she survive?"

"I can't say Leo. She really shouldn't have survived. I imagine her brother probably helped her, but also I think she just got lucky. She's a fighter, for sure."

Master Splinter and the babies had been silent the entire time, Splinter just watching the twins interact with each other. Both of the children's eyes were closed, but the little boy looked upset and reached out into air, trying to find his sister. He even let out a small yelp. The sound of distress caught the attention of his father, uncle, and sister.

The tiny girl's eyes popped open, searching for a second before resting directly on her brother. The three men in the room all stared in wonder at the girl's eyes, trying to figure them out. Colored sky-blue, like Mikey's, but the outsides (at the edge of where the iris met white) were the same dark blue as her father's.

Leo couldn't look away. His daughter's eyes were terrifyingly beautiful. He was so mesmerized that Donnie had to nudge him and point out that his son's eyes were now also open. His sons' eyes were crystal blue, a shade lighter than Mikey's and his daughter's. The twins locked eyes with each other, communicating in a way only they could understand.

Splinter held the babies out toward their father. Leo didn't realize how badly he was itching to hold them until his father offered.

Soon, two pairs of blue eyes were trained on Leonardo. He leaned in, kissing each on the forehead. His children seemed highly intuitive, so much so that Leonardo felt compelled to speak aloud to them.

"Well, I know who you are." He looked down at his son, "Jackson. It is a strong name, so you must be strong, too. Got it? But you," He considered his daughter, "surprised me. But your Uncle Donatello tells me you are especially strong. And you're my beautiful little girl. A name for a strong, beautiful girl..." Leonardo thought for a moment. Funnily enough, the answer came to him from a song. "Layla. Do you agree, _Ojōsan_?"

Jackson and Leonardo watched Layla expectantly. But she was already asleep.

**6 Years**

Layla charged again, searching for some small sign of hesitation in her brother's stance.

But Jackson held his defensive position, his breath even and calm, grip relaxed on his shortened bō staff. Layla gripped her bokken tightly, using her small frame to duck under and through her brother's legs at the last second, pulling her bokken through behind her in an effort to trip her brother.

Her bokken never connected. Jackson had launched himself to the top of his bō, balancing with one hand on the end, the rest of his body in the air. Using the same momentum, he pushed off from the staff with his arm, bringing it with him as he flipped. He landed yards away from the tips of his sister's bokken. He assumed the same defensive position. Layla was furious. She was tired of her brother constantly running away, never striking back. She wouldn't feel so bad about losing to him if he would actually hit her once or twice. Instead, they always tied because of his evasiveness.

Only Amadeus could land a blow on Jackson, and that was only because he could tap in to his weird spirit-meditation thing and become almost psychic, knowing exactly where Jackson would leap away to and meet him there.

Layla desperately wished she could do the same. She was the most skilled fighter (excepting Amadeus of course, but you couldn't really count him due to his genius giving him an unfair advantage), but it was hard to prove she was better than her brother when he side-stepped every attack she threw at him.

Getting to her feet, Layla took a deep breath to calm herself. Jackson loved to rile her up, cause her to be more aggressive. He evaded her easier the more aggressive she was. Approaching her brother slowly, Layla threw a couple quick swipes to the feet and head, causing Jackson to dodge to the left. Seeing an opening on Jackson's right side, Layla twisted her shoulder and brought the bokken together, slashing with the parallel weapons. Jackson blindly brought his bō around to meet the bokken, swinging the staff like a baseball bat.

CRACK.

Layla's bokken snapped as wood met wood. Jackson was bigger and stronger than her, and with the force he put behind the swing of his bō, snapped both of his sister's practice swords cleanly at the handle.

All that Layla was left with were the grips of her favorite bokken. The young turtles hadn't been given their actual weaponry yet, so the bokken were all Layla had. The wooden blades settled to the ground halfway across the dojo. Jackson back-handspringed away, again taking up his defense. Layla had been weaponless and vulnerable, and still Jackson did not land a blow on her. That fact made her angrier than her broken bokken.

"You COWARD!" Layla screamed at her brother. She charged, relying on her speed to overcome her twin's size and strength. She jabbed at Jackson, landing hits on his stomach, wrists, and backs of his knees. But he was stronger than her, and pushed her back, hard, with his bō. Layla rolled out of the hit, launching herself right back at her twin, foot aimed for his plastron. Jackson held up his bō to stop the kick, but the force of Layla's foot broke through the staff and landed on its intended target. Jackson only had the wind knocked out of him because the bō had taken most of the kick, but Layla was on top of him in a second, pinning him down.

But Jackson's strength was unmatched, and he merely pushed back on his sister's shoulders and lower plastron, sending her into the air. Layla came down, trying to roll out of the impact. But instead, her shoulder took the brunt of the force.

Layla knew something was wrong. She tried to get up, tried to hold back the threat of tears.

"_Yamu_!" Master Splinter yelled out. Master Leonardo ran for his daughter. Bellona and Amadeus, who had been watching the two spar, came to help Jackson up. Daphne joined Leonardo at Layla's side.

Leonardo said something to Daphne, who went running out of the dojo. She quickly returned with her Uncle Donatello. Together, Donatello and Leonardo took Layla from the dojo, probably off to Donnie's lab.

Jackson watched all of this in horror. He reached for his bō; the staff comforted Jackson when he was worried. Then he remembered his sister's kick; she had split his bō in two. Jackson cried out in anger and ran off. Bellona, who was the closest to Jackson, made to follow him, but Amadeus held her back. He shook his head at her; told her to leave him be. He understood that his cousin needed space and time alone.

Jackson ran from the dojo, diving into the pool that took up the entire back of the subway station he called home. Just a few minutes underwater and the tunnel opened up to a smaller station. It was Jackson's favorite place to go, and only Layla knew about it. She would be the only one able to find him, and it seemed like she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

Exhaustion from training and swimming finally caught up with Jackson. He felt himself slowly drifting into sleep.

It seemed only minutes had gone by when Jackson felt someone shaking him, calling his name. "Jackson? Please wake up, my _Botchan_."

Jackson's eyes snapped open. "_Otōsan_?"

Leonardo wrapped his son up in an embrace. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Pulling away from his father, Jackson shook his head. "No _Otōsan_. I must have just been tired… is Layla okay?"

Leonardo sat next to his son, leaning against the wall. Smiling down sadly at him, he reassured the concerned turtle. "Your _Sōseiji _is fine, Jackson. She is tougher than she looks."

Jackson nodded, lost in thought. "I know. She's tougher than all of us. Well, besides Uncle Raph." Leonardo laughed at his son's honesty. Jackson smiled with him, but instantly the smile was gone. "But I hurt her. This is why I don't attack! I don't want to hurt her, or any of my cousins. And every time I strike back, someone ends up hurt. I'll never attack again. Defense is my best offence, from now on."

Leonardo frowned at the hurt in his son's voice. "_Botchan, _of course you don't want to hurt your family. But not attacking them isn't going to help them when you grow up. As you get older, you will have to use your ninjutsu skills to fight the people who want to harm you and your family. Not pushing your cousins and _Sōseiji _now will hurt them then, because they won't be prepared for a fight. And you," Leo took his son's hands into his own, "won't be ready to battle these people if you don't use some offensive strikes during training." Jackson shook his head, still not convinced.

"You never intend to harm your family when you train, Jackson. And everyone understands that. Which is why it is okay to attack. We all fight. We all know the risks, but we take them."

Jackson was at a loss for words. He buried his face into his father's plastron, something he hadn't done in years.

Leonardo held his son close.

* * *

Leonardo and his brothers had just returned from patrol. The Foot had been giving them more trouble than usual, and it set Leo on edge. He needed to see his children, make sure they were safe.

He made his way to the room his _Sōseiji _shared. He heard deep breaths coming from the other side of the door; they were asleep. Slowly, to not wake them, Leo eased the door open. He looked first to his daughter's bed. She was gone. Upset, he regarded his son's bed. He breathed easy, seeing his _Sōseiji_ were both safe.

Brother and sister lay together, the girl curled up against her brother's plastron. His arms wrapped protectively around her, his larger frame almost completely hiding her from view, shielding her from harm.

* * *

**Don't you wish you had a twin?! Sometimes I do. **

**I mentioned Leo's wife again, she is un-named and I don't plan on creating a character for her or any of the other guys' matches. At least, not in this story. **

**So this little distraction is done, unless you guys want some more stories about the kiddos? I honestly love them, they're perfect! But I have other things to work on too. If you really want more of Daph, Bell, Deaus, Jackson and Layla, review and let me know! **

**The song Leo was thinking of is Eric Clapton's Layla, which is written about the girl he and George Harrison fought over. They both loved her. Why Leonardo would be listening to Eric Clapton, or name his daughter after a song, I don't know. But I liked it, so there ya go.**

**Translations:**

**_Sōseiji: Twin_**

**_Bokken: wooden practice katana_**

**Thanks again for your interest in this story! Love the reviews!**


End file.
